DOS DEADPOOLS Y UN SPIDERMAN
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: La despidió alegremente el ojos azules, como si no se hubieran partido los dientes hace unas horas, la verdad si le agradaba Lady Deadpool y no es secreto para nadie, pero le agradaba más lejos de su Spidey. Siendo el único Deadpool de ese araña que adora tanto, si ese mismo que acababa de golpearlo muy fuerte en la cabeza apartándolo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola linduras. Ok este es del tipo de fics que los hago más para mi, por decirlo así XD tengo la inmensa duda de que pasaría si la belleza de Lady Deadpool estuviera en el mismo plano que estos niños lol jajaja la verdad es que la amo, "Deadpool Corps" era mi línea de comics favorita antes de ver a estos niños juntos, adoraba la interacción de hermanos te quiero y te fastidio de Wanda y Wade, así que algún día la quería meter en algo. Y quizás esto de ser invisible en un fandom tenga sus ventajas lol que puedo hacer locuras así a lo relax.**_

 _ **Lo fui escribiendo durante meses por párrafos lol es que la inspiración no había dado mucho por mil cosas, pero quería acabarlo antes que se iniciara la nueva temporada de estos niños (Que sospechó estará tensa ya que muchas cosas se movieron de lugar) en fin me quedo muy largo así que lo dividí en dos caps. Ok ya termina el obsesivo bla bla.**_

 _ **Avisos: "Oocs".**_

 _ **La mayoría de veces que escribo de estos niños lo hago acomodados en el ambiente del cómic "Spiderman/Deadpool 2016" por eso meto referencias y menciones, escribí esto entre los rellenos luego de Isty Bitsy.**_

 _ **Leve SpidermanxWanda (Soy más de Lady Deadpool x el Observador, Vigilante de Deadpools lol pero quería fastidiar a Wade lol).**_

 _ **Spiderman y Deadpool, así como Lady Deadpool, pertenecen a Marvel. Solo la historia es propiedad de LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

 **"DOS DEADPOOLS Y UN SPIDERMAN"**

Había sido una noche regular, ni tan movida pero nada sobre pasando a un par de maleantes promedio, hasta el clima era común en esencia cálido, combinación tranquila con una conversación típica entre el par contrario, que por cosas del destino oh muchos lloriqueos de fans terminaron juntos. Sabes a que me refiero, verdadero creyente.

—Recuerda que no estas peleando con un tipo con poderes oh mayor resistencia.

Suspiro cansado por no decir hastiado el arácnido, esta no era la primera vez que media a Wade con su fuerza en cuanto a enfrentar malhechores comunes se trataba, aunque no podía ser tan duro con él, hacia tanto por seguir su guía en cada cosa importante para ser mejor persona.

—Podrías sacarle el cerebro con un solo golpe, si ese golpe contiene la fuerza que solo es apta para un mutante, por decirlo así...

Y el canadiense lo había tomado de los hombros, con falsa dramatización.

—¡Hombre eso es discriminación!.

Lo leve sacudió en su escena.

—Jamás creí que Spiderman fuera de la ideología de Trumps.

Y extrañamente al pasado en lugar de irritación, Peter estaba apunto de reírse con la ocurrencia de su contraparte.

—¡Entienda señor naranja que todas y todos somos iguales!.

Dijo soltando a su héroe para poner una mano en su pecho y otra en lo alto, como si dijera el himno a la bandera, cerrando los ojos.

—¡Eh dicho patria sagrada!.

Para luego recordar que es canadiense y dejar tal pose.

—Aunque realmente lo que tengan ustedes de gobernante no es algo que me importe.

Miro seriamente al trepamuros que soltaba alguna risa con su falso patriotismo.

—Pero si que están jodidos, señor gringo.

—No tanto como la cara de alguien si sigue intentando desviar el asunto.

Contraatacó el castaño golpeando su puño contra el otro, volvió a su pose firme antes que el enbustero fan de las chimichangas se escapase de su regaño, ganando un balbuceo suyo que supo su intento de distracción fue en vano.

—Wade sé que estas aprendiendo como funciona esto.

Leve tono comprensivo que hizo sonreír al mercenario.

—¡Pero no puedes excederte con un hombre común!.

La sonrisa se borró, cambiando por expresión de niño regañado que intenta conmover.

—¡Le quebrartes el brazo al simple ladrón de bolso!.

El héroe mantenía las manos en la cadera con mirada acusadora, mientras Deadpool bajaba la suya moviendo un pie en falsa inocencia, intentando así causar entre ternura y lastima.

—¡Esa fue una completa estupidez!, ¡Los sujetos así sólo se inmovilizan, lo demás guardarlo para un pez gordo sádico, idiota!.

Cosa que no logro ninguna, Spidey podía ser muy severo en sus enseñanzas.

—Pero en fin.

Y a la vez muy comprensivo.

—La policía se lo llevo pronto y estoy seguro sera bien atendido.

Deadpool levanto la cabeza al sentir la gentil mano de su ídolo en el hombro, logrando ver que le sonreía debajo de la mascara, asiéndolo vibrar ahogando gritito de fan, adoraba tanto este tipo de momentos.

—Tú solo mide tu fuerza para la próxima.

El ojos azules asistió varias veces esmerado.

—¡Si que lo haré, co-capitán!.

Eso se llevo cualquier tensión en el techo del edificio donde se encontraban, no sería tan entrada la noche pero parecía la cosa no llegaría a más en las calles.

—Aclararo eso, Redes.

A Spidey no le sorprendió en lo mínimo tener en segundos a Deadpool aferrado a su espalda queriendo lo cargue, cosa que hacia muy seguido jugando a Spidey-Taxi (Aunque lo más apropiado seria Spidey-Bus con el pasado pobretón de Peter).

—Prometites que si terminábamos temprano me llevarías a ver ¡Mi Villano Favorito 3!.

Decia cerrando los ojos sonriendo, sosteniendolo ya el arácnido. Cuando dijo que le compensaría su acción noble del pasado al salvar su alma y hacerlo reaccionar, no mentía, aparte que su relación amistosa se fortalecía día tras día, premiar al bocazas con cosas como estas no incomodaba al trepamuros, es más, le agradaba convivir con él al punto que en el ayer se hubiese tachado de loco.

—De acuerdo, pequeño Wade.

Dijo el araña en tono de juego, vibrando más el mercenario que se abrazaba a él, preparado para dirigiese al cine más cercano columpiándose.

Cambiando todo drásticamente, cuando Spiderman sintió Wade era separado toscamente de él y en su lugar una figura distinta lo tomaba del rostro con una velocidad ciega al ojo humano, levantándole la máscara hasta lo suficiente para unir labios hambrientos contrarios con los suyos.

El héroe no comprendía que rayos pasaba, solo que esos pasionales labios le sabían exquisitos, lo suficiente para nublarle la mente sin poder corresponder tan acción pero tampoco evitarla, erizándose su piel por dos brazos colgándose de su cuello, junto a manos enguantadas que acariciaban el mismo.

Sensación de gloria que de repente supo a un sabor metálico, literalmente, un sabor muy similar al de la...

—¡¿Sangre?!.

Grito alarmado Spidey, debido que de la boca excitante salia gran cantidad de ese carmesí liquido, notando con horror el arácnido que aparte de ensuciarse su traje también pudo tragar algo del mismo.

—¡ALEJATE DE ÉL, BALLENA AZUL!.

Escucho Spiderman que gritaba rabioso su compañero de patrullaje, intentando despabilarse para notar como la opresora de sus labios usaba el mismo atuendo que su mejor amigo, con la diferencia de poseer un sin número de curvas que deleitarían la vista de cualquiera.

—¡Un sólo segundo más y hubiera sido un beso mas épico que el de MJ!.

Reclamo la chica que fácilmente se quitaba la katana, que Wade le lanzo en la espalda, escurriendo en aumento sangre por sus labios.

—¡TENÍAS QUE ARRUINARLO, GRAN TONTO!.

Si el tono de Deadpool era con enojo, el de la escultural Lady lo superaba, como típica quinceañera que fantaseó con su primer beso y su primo latoso lo estropeo.

—¡Mueré engañada, Wanda!, ¡Una ballena parada jamás se pondría en la linea de Mary Jane Watson!.

La mencionada frunció el ceño, compartiendo miradas asesinas ambos pares de ojos azulados. Mientras Peter escupía la sangre que quedo en su boca y se bajaba la mascara, observando como el estómago de la aparente rubia se regeneraba, no tardando en analizar que esa chica de hermoso parecer debía ser la versión alternativa de Wade. Cosa que debía ser alarmante, pero su sentido arácnido no decía nada de peligro, probablemente al tener la rubia la esencia muy similar a la de Deadpool y estar desactivado con él hace mucho.

—¡Tiempo fuera!.

Dijo el neoyorquino, extendiendo los brazos, en medio de los dos Deadpools que ya se habían acercado amenazantes el uno al otro.

—Versión alternativa de Deadpool, ¿Cierto?.

—Lady Deadpool, pero más bien Wanda Wilson.

Dijo frotando suavemente las puntas de sus dedos sobre el tonificado pecho del arácnido, aprovechando la proximidad del ojos cafés, que sintió un agradable escalofrío junto al tono peculiar que Wanda empezó a usar, ignorando olímpicamente ambos cualquier mueca que Wade hiciera, en lo que desenvainaba su segunda katana.

—Aunque tu podrías llamarme ardiente mami y... ¡Arrgh! ¡PENDEJO ME HABÍA HECHO LAS UÑAS ESTA MAÑANA!.

Grito la rubia que cambio drásticamente el tono, al su versión masculina cortarle ambas manos con su ya ensangrentada katana, sonriendole con burla.

—¡WADE!.

Reclamó Spidey, resentido que se término el contacto y aparte un par de manos terminaron aferradas a su pecho, quitándoselas con... En... Desagrado.

—Lo siento, Redes.

El canadiense cerraba los ojos con expresión traviesa.

—Es solo que recordé me aconséjate guardarme para un pez gordo, y no es por nada pero este si que es gorda.

Terminando de hablar que un par de balas se impactan en su frente, asiendo al ojos azules caer de rodillas con eso.

—Vaya...

Salio de los labios de un sorprendido Spiderman, habiendo visto como la apellido Wilson lanzo fuera de su pie izquierdo la bota, para disparar con facilidad y certeza.

—¿Puedes disparar con tus pies?.

El asombro aun invadía al Vengador.

—Claro, cariño.

Ronroneo la Lady.

—Existen muchas cosas que las mujeres podemos hacer con los dedos de los pies.

Aun con mascara Peter logró ver como le guiñaba un ojo, sonrojandolo al entender el doble sentido, (Gracias a la experiencia ganada con la Gata Negra, obviamente).

—¡Gran cosa! Yo también puedo hacerlo.

Mintió el bocazas como niño resentido que a él no le salio esa técnica con Hit-Monkey en el pasado.

—¿Y a todo esto que se supone que haces aquí, Wanda?.

Interrogó a la defensiva, flotandoce la cabeza, esos malditos agujeros regenerándose daban jaqueca.

—Digo aparte de babearle la cara a mi puritano sacrosanto amigo.

Eso ultimo fue medio sarcástico, debido que el extremado disimulo de Spidey dando medio vistazos al cuerpo de su casi hermana no pasaba desapercibido. En otras circunstancias se burlaría por lo torpe que se miraba siendo tan obvio, tipo puberto de secundaria, pero que más podría esperar de quien le dijo a una candente súcubo que olía como su dulce favorito... ¡¿Que tipo de ñoñería fue esa?! Claro que la culpa que su Telas tuviese pegado lo nerd se debía a convivir tanto con el feo de Peter Parker... Aunque sinceramente si no hubiera leído gracias a la magia de la cuarta pared todos sus comics, bien pensaría que sigue siendo virgen con esa urgida actitud.

—¿Que acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi como primo hermano?.

Total tono finguido.

—Y que tuvieses esa foto de perfil en tus redes, no tiene nada que ver.

Susurro para si, hundiendo los hombros, entre risitas queriéndole parecer adorable al chico que aparecía en la selfi junto a su tocayo de apellido abrazándose por los hombros, en mencionada foto de perfil de cada red del mercenario. Aun no entendía como el héroe llego aceptarlo tanto como para tomarse una foto juntos sin estar irritado en ella, de nadie fue secreto su desagrado en el ayer, si aveces parecía que todo el universo estaba enterado menos el propio Deadpool.

Aunque el único motivo de traerla hasta esta dimensión se resumía en Spiderman.

¡Joder! Es mucho más excitante en persona que en una jodida foto.

Pensó Wanda viéndolo de pies a cabeza sin disimulo, no alcanzando a observar la expresión del araña, ya que Wade se había puesto territorial frente suyo, ganándose un gruñido por privarla de semejante taco de ojo.

¡¿Que culpa tenía ella de poseer su mismo ADN?! Una de tantas consecuencias era su atracción suprema hacia el Capitán América (Alias señor Paciencia) por su admiración... ¡Con Spiderman se sumaba por mayor! Al punto que en este instante hacía uso de todo su escaso autocontrol por no volver a lanzarse sobre él, es como si cada perfecto poro suyo le exigía eso.

Pero esa inmensa masa de músculos que quiere y odia a la vez, como toda típica relación de hermanos ¿? Se interponía entre su visión apretada erótica y ella.

El ojos azules se cruzaba de brazos entregándole una mirada cebera que marcaba territorio, como cuando tu hermano entra a tu cuarto sin permiso, cosa que ella igual le respondió en un silencio incomodo.

Hasta que Spiderman lo rompió, empujando tosco a Wade a un lado con tanta fuerza que cayo del edificio soltando insultos en ruso, pero se apresuró a sostenerlo con una telaraña, sin embargo no lo subió del todo, optando por una firmeza que la hizo suspirar.

Mierda su simple mirada que cortaría hasta el hielo mojaría a cualquiera, pensó no pudiendo evitar estar de acuerdo sus voces con ella.

—De acuerdo. Ya me habían hartado los dos y su duelo de miradas.

Y la seguía mirando de esa forma, asiéndola apretar las piernas como inercia.

—Haré como si creo tu cuartada de venir a visitar a Deadpool y que no te traes nada, miss Anti-Wanda.

Dijo en referente a la acción de sus pies, ganando un menear de caderas de la Lady con sonrisa marcada en la mascara.

—Oh cariñito déjale los apodos a un profesional, míster general Von Trapp.

—¿Por qué me besates?.

Término de decir ignorando su interrupción, acercándose más para goce de la rubia, que lucho por ahogar un gritito.

—¡Por qué eres Spiderman, guapo, valiente, guapo!, ¡SALGAMOS!.

Grito extendiendo los brazos, volviendo a sonrojar al amigable vecino.

—Eh... ¿Y solo por ese motivo éstas en este dimensión?.

Sacudió su cabeza con rapidez, aunque ese fuese el motivo de una segura mercenaria en su amada ciudad de Nueva York, no podía el solo considerar salir con una Wilson, aparte de ser incomodo para Wade, también estaría mal desde cualquier ángulo, traería destrozos teniendo sangre Deadpool y...

Sus conclusiones mentales fueron cortadas, bajándose cualquier barrera de precaución observando embobado un bello rostro descubierto, con cabello dorado en capas cayendo en gracia, una mano que no terminaba de regenerarse pero ya poseía pequeños dedos fue la encargada de retirar la mascara, Peter mentiría si no admitiera las curvas de ese soñado cuerpo en combinación de su cara pulida por ángeles no lo mantenía idiotizado, cosa que Wanda aprovechó.

—¡Asi que nos vemos mañana para nuestra cita!, ¿Que te parece aquí a las cinco?.

No espero su respuesta evitando que se arrepintiera oh despertase del trance.

—¡Perfecto! Nos vemos, Adonis.

Lanzo un beso al aire marchándose desquiciada riendo, arrojando un gancho (Que saco de alguna parte) a los edificios cercanos.

—Es hermosa...

Balbuceo el ojos cafés, despertando bruscamente del encanto, por haber debido al mismo soltado la telaraña que sostenía a su súper fan, asiéndolo caer con un golpe y grito que se escucho hasta otro universo debido a la altura de veinte pisos, igualándose solo el grito de Spidey por impactase rabioso el puño del canadiense en su cabeza de red cuando fue a auxiliarlo, para después terminar ambos inconscientes en el callejón que fueron a caer, (Wade solo esperaba el desquite antes de desmayarse).

* * *

Al siguiente día.

—¿Tienes frió?.

Le decía un despierto Deadpool a un adormilado arácnido, que abría con pesades los ojos.

—¿Wade donde estamos?.

Peter se percato del frío callejón con una improvisada cobija de periódicos y cartones cubriéndolos, en lo que el sol empezaba a ponerse en lo alto.

—Al extremo de un edificio debido que la calentura de alguien nos hizo pasar la noche aquí.

Para Peter no paso desapercibido el tono resentido, como también la rata que Wade acariciaba sentándose.

—Temblabas y te iba a abrazar, ¡Pero nah!.

Con eso el mercenario indignado, por no decir celoso se puso de pie abrazando esmerado a la rata entre su musculatura.

—Retirémonos, Santiago.

Le dijo a la criatura que chillo en respuesta, mientras Peter se incorporaba de igual manera.

—¿Espera acaso estas molesto?.

Le pregunto deduciendo su extraña actitud cortante, sumándosele el ya estar a varios pasos lejos de él, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Wade te estoy hablando!, ¡Regresa aquí, Deadpool!, ¡No me dejes hablando solo, Wilson!.

Extrañamente su fan número uno lo había ignorado, yendose campante en paso rígido, tenía algo muy importante que enfrentar justo ahora, incluyendo aprovechar por una vez ser él quien dejara con la palabra en la boca y la intriga al araña, cosa por cuando estuvo fuera de su vista empezó a correr evitando lo siguiese, sonriendo para si por su travesura.

Spiderman siempre solo lanzaba un par de telarañas diciendo una palabra y se iba, aunque varias veces tenía mucho que decirle, en lo que estuviesen hablando oh discutiendo.

—Estupido...

Gruño el ojos cafés en su soledad, sacudiéndose cualquier rastro de improvisada frazada de periódicos y cartones.

—A todo esto cuando reaccionó, ¿Por que no me despertó para que nos largáramos de este apestoso y frío callejón?.

"¿Y desperdiciar una repentina pijamada con mi héroe?, ¡Para nada, Redes! Vele tu sueño y tome más fotos para mi mural".

Giro los ojos bajo la mascara, presintiendo le saldría con esas.

—¿De todas formas porque se habrá ido así?.

Y la imagen de una larga cascada de cabellos rubios vinieron a su mente, extremeciendolo un poco con ese aspecto que deslumbraría a cualquier ser pensante, junto con el hecho que lo invito a salir, cosa por la que inevitablemente sonrió pero a su vez trago grueso.

Esa no era una buena idea por donde se viera.

Mercenaria altamente atractiva pero peligrosa, excitante pero con parentesco sercano con Wade, soñada en el universo de las curvas... ¿Pero en serio iba a salir con alguien solo por eso? No sonaba a Spiderman.

Definitivo no saldría con ella.

* * *

A su forma el día trascurrió, el arácnido retirándose de ese sitio y continuando con una serié de aburridas reuniones de Industrias Parker, aparte de lavar su traje por la sangre en el. Wade intentando ubicar a su tocaya de genes estresado que no lo había logrado, no sorprendiéndole si fue igual que buscarse a si mismo cuando usa toda su astucia ocultándose de alguien.

Siendo la hora del encuentro, terminado por llegar primero el bocazas. Podía importarle un carajo ser el mal tercio.

—¡Wanda!, ¡Tengo un par de cosas que decirte!, ¡Ni creas que esto se volverá en versión Malvelista de KissxSis!.

Exclamo terminando de aterrizar en la azotea de un salto.

—¿KissxSis?.

Pregunto una rubia muy arreglada (Vestido rojo de noche sobre el traje del mismo color).

—¡Oh si!.

Sonrió en compresión.

—El anime donde dos gemelas se discuten el amor del mismo chico.

Ambos hicieron comillas con los dedos, asiendo expresión entre burlesca e incrédula escapando a reír, mientras recalcaban.

—"El amor".

Para luego aparecer con trajes de colegialas japonesas a los dos, a cada costado de la cámara, (Por decirlo así).

—¡Yo pido ser Ako-Nee! Es la mas adorable.

Decía Wade con una peluca recogida castaña, ondeando su falda, colocando tiernamente ambas manos en sus mejillas.

—¡Me dejas lo mejor!, ¡Riko-Nee es más sexi!.

Respondió Wanda agitándose su ahora cola de caballo castaña, posando sus manos en la cadera en sensual pose, observando a lo alto.

Retumbando risas de los mercenarios, viendo ridícula la actitud del otro.

—Realmente me alegra volver a verte, Lady Deadpool.

Dijo su contraparte masculina con una sincera sonrisa, teniendo otra de su versión femenina.

—A mi también, Deadpool.

Mantenía la sonrisa en la aparente conversación amena.

—Creó que la ultima vez que nos vimos, fue cuando aquel psicótico quebrado que se creía el padre de la creación nos mato a todos.

El ojos azules se hundió de hombros, aun con el regalo de la vida que expresa agrado pintado en sus labios.

—Oh si ese tipo. De treintadosmillonescincuentratres versiones alternativas tozClonestoz, un pendejo debía salio anti-cool.

Repudio adornaban las ultimas palabras, como cuando se nombre la oveja negra en la familia.

—Me morí capítulos antes, ¿Que se supone que paso con él?.

Pregunto la rubia curiosa.

—Lo mande a comer mierda.

Mencionó como si nada, comprendiendo a cabalidad la ojos azules.

—Tenía que ser. Solo dime que no fuites tan masoquista de leer esos volúmenes.

Parecía regaño, esque claramente hubiera sido estupidez ver algo que sabes podría traumarte sólo por ser fan... Pero.

—Jeje... Yo... ¿Como se te ocurre que vería a mis amigos (En el dos por ciento de los involucrados) morir, en manos de la misma marca de guantes?..

La fémina se limito a bufar, en lo que Wade sudaba nervioso.

—No, no, no ¡Bueno si!.

Extendió los brazos, mientras su tocaya de genes giro los ojos.

—En mi defensa, me salte varias partes... La única que releí varias veces es cuando el viejo de Logan muere.

El canadiense ahora sonreía, como cuando miras a tu hermano caerse y rasparse aprendiendo andar en bicicleta.

—Esa escena estuvo mejor que la adaptación en la movie.

La cabellera rubia negó, adornándola una mirada que Wade agradecio tuviese mascara en ese instante.

—¡Lo dudo!, ¡La belleza de Jackman hizo lo suyo papi! Eso es indiscutible.

El bocazas se abrazo el estómago aparentando asco, de aquí a mil kilómetros se olería la lujuria de Wanda por el ex Wolverine.

—... ¡Me das nauseas!.

Su contraparte río gracias a su cara, de la que si quisiera sacaría meme.

—Jajaja lo mismo digo jajaja.

Con eso simple Wade dejo su drama, dejando fluir alguna risa.

—Sinceramente no miento en que me alegra verte, Wanda.

—Que dulce, Wade.

Dos katanas se toparon agresivas, las sonrisas junto a la quietud se borro, regresando sus atuendos pasados en lugar que los uniformes colegiales, ardiendo en rabia dos miradas de la misma tonalidad, hasta el cielo parecía cambiar su color natural por rojizo, iniciándose una batalla, donde se escuchaban huesos contrarios tronar, así como dientes volar.

—¡No me importa que luciferes te traes con Spidey!, ¡Te quiero lejos de él!.

Un segundo más y lograba degollarle la cabeza, pero esa mujer poseía sus mismos reflejos por desdicha.

—¡Es una lástima que no se pueda tener todo lo que se quiera en la vida!.

Atino con gracia una patada en el duro pecho contrarió.

—¡Mierda, Wanda!, ¡Lárgate arruinar el matrimonio de Hugh, pero a Telas sacarlo de tu lista!.

Un fuerte redechazo se impacto en su espalda.

—¡Deja que el decida si quiere oh no estar en esa lista!, ¡Esta algo grandesito para niñeras padres-madres-molesponjas!.

Las filosas katanas parecían romperse con lo arduo de su golpe, ni la fémina cedía con su ataque, ni menos él bocazas lo consideraba.

—¡No soy su niñera!, ¡Soy su mejor súper amigo, si quieres saberlo!.

La espada de la rubia cayo del techo irritándola, colocándose la de Deadpool en su cuello.

—Por lo mismo nos cuidamos mutuamente.

Seriedad, lo único en su cara.

—¿Que intentas, Wanda Wilson?, ¿Llevártelo a tu dimensión? En primer lugar ni deberías estar aquí, si quieres buscar a quien acosar que sea en tu dimensión, ¡Pero MI Spiderman pertenece a esta!.

Recalco tanto el calificativo de pertenencia que la Lady hizo una mueca de burla.

—Aqui contigo, ¿No? Jeje tranquila jovensita insegura.

Aparto de un manotaso la katana.

—Podemos compartir el gen acosador pero no pienso raptarlo, si es lo que te asusta.

Acomodo su vestido desarreglado por el ajetreo, como su peinado.

—Tan sólo seducirlo y convertirnos en amantes, por un periodo no menos al resto de nuestras vidas.

El peso de un cuerpo contrario la derribo.

—¡¿Crees que dejaría a mi puro y casto Bffs en las garras de una Wilson?!.

Casi escupe con cólera, sobre la chica que evitaba la ahorcase deteniendo sus manos.

—¡Tu eres uno, idiota!.

Si no tuviera los típicos guantes ya hubiera incrustado sus uñas en esas toscas manos.

—¡Exacto solo puede habre un encantador Wilson, para un perfecto Spiderman!.

Solo la sensación de sus muñecas quebrándose lo hicieron soltar el agarre, seguido de caer al lado de la fémina cansada.

—Si crees que celoso te ves adorable, estas muy equivocado, Wade.

Escupió molesta su contraparte.

Bien podría entender la actitud de su versión masculina. El como debe de ser de incomodo que quien considera su hermana prima se involucrara con su mejor amigo, sumandosele en posibles escenarios tener que compartir su tiempo y atenciones justo con una versión alternativa suya... Quizás si fuese alguien más no estaría esa tensión en el aire, la cuestión estaría en ¡¿Por que?! Porque Spiderman preferiría convivir con un clon que con el original.

—Oh si, porque el clon tiene tetas.

Dijo el canadiense observando el lector, asiendo formas voluminosas (A como podía por sus muñecas rotas) sobre su pecho, ganando otro golpe a su cabeza, que igual correspondió despeinando más a la rubia.

—¿Que DC balbuceas?.

Pregunto sobandose fastidiada el golpe.

—Que los hombres somos unos perros.

Solto en un momento leve de reflexión.

—Uno mismo te lo esta diciendo.

Suspiro hastiado arrancándose la mascara, y Wanda podía ver fácilmente a través de esos ojos de su mismo color todo lo que el araña significa para él, juntando lo que había oído de su lazo, así por lo mismo toda la novela dramática que Wade se estaría armando internamente justo ahora. Demasiado infantil, pero común en ellos un estado así.

La verdad lo entendía, lo comprendía muy bien.

—Wade.

Capto su mirada, abandonando sus enredos mentales.

—Jódete.

De acuerdo podía comprenderlo pero sería una completa idiota si desperdiciaba algo así.

El bocazas opto por ponerse enfurecido la máscara, listo para reiniciar con la intensa pelea. Si esto es guerra que la sangre llegara hasta el río.

 **(Continuará)**

* * *

 _ **La frase "Los hombres somos unos perros, uno mismo te lo esta diciendo" me la dijo mi mejor amigo hace años lol en cierta época cuando todo era normal -suspiro- en fin quería ocuparla en algo. Y lo que Wade y Wanda hablan de la última vez que se vieron, es referencia a la primera versión del cómic del Deadpool que mata al universo Marvel ( El cual no es el verdadero Wade y me molesta la gente lo confunda) más preciso en el volumen de las versiones alternativas.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer esta cosa extraña, sigo editando la continuación. Jajaja ya me di color con KissxSis lol jajaja es inevitable no hayarle parecido XD jajaja y para que vean desde cuando estaba escribiendo esto, "Mi Villano Favorito 3" se estaba estrenando esa semana lol**_

 _ **Nos vemos/leemos lindos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Literalmente estoy volando linduras... ¡AAAAAAHH BESSIE APARECIÓ EN EL COMIC! *Q* ¡Uno de mis sueños se hizo realidad! Solo falta que viva con los niños todos juntos bajo el mismo techo los 3 lol jajaja ¡PERO EN SERIO ESTOY FELIZ! Según lo que se vio en el cuadrito de ella en el cap 23 de hoy, ella puede volver a salir en otros caps *w* para quien no conozca a la adorable vaquita vampiro con Wade, y les interesa busquen "Deadpool Tema-up 885" y se enamoraran de esa cosita, ¡Aun humanoide me sigue pareciendo adorable!.**_

 _ **Tema del fic obvia parodia de la novela y canción, "Dos mujeres y un camino" lol**_

 _ **Aviso de Ooc y las pasadas advertencias.**_

 _ **Spiderman y Deapool, así como Lady Deadpool pertenecen a Marvel, solo la historia es propiedad de LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

Mientras tanto a pocos metros de ahí, el héroe de Nueva York se columpiaba entre los edificios con cierta incertidumbre.

¿Por que Deadpool tendría tanta suerte con las mujeres a diferencia suya?.

Si, es cierto que con la ultima lo de suerte es lo ultimo, considerando el adulterio y la casi destrucción de la humanidad. Pero el mercenario poseía tanto toque con el sexo opuesto, mientras que el mantenía una racha... No muy buena en esa rama.

Pero justo en esta ocasión que se le presentaba un caso como la inteligente y bonita Jenny (Poderosa súcubo) iba a rechazarla por atraerle solo su físico... Desde cierto punto no tenía mucho sentido, puede ser que eso le haya atraído pero si se daba una pequeña oportunidad de conocerla hasta podrían tener mucho en común. Pero había otra cuestión, la que es según escuchó considerada la hermana prima de Wade, esto podría ser incómodo para él, por lo tanto luego de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, decidió no hacer pasar por esto a su más que fan enamorada.

Río con su propio chiste aterrizando en el edificio predestinado, chicas así podrían volver a presentarse en cualquier momento, sin necesidad de incomodar a quien lo mantiene en el pedestal más alto. Tampoco debía estar acomplejado oh envidiar a ese loco que únicamente lo ve con devoción.

—¿Están bien?.

Pregunto despues de notar el extraño cambio en el cielo rojizo, acercándose al par de cuerpos masacrados a sus pies, los cuales mantenían una pelea de pulgares esperando lo demás se regenerase.

—¡TELAS!.

Cosa que se suspendio, al par de mercenarios ponerse de pie a como podían y saltar a prensarse, oh más bien jalar como muñeco de trapo al héroe de cada brazo.

—¡Solo yo le digo, Telas!.

—¡A mi se me escucha mejor!.

—¡No es cierto!.

—¡Que si!.

—¡Búscate tus apodos!.

—¡Lo haré y serán mejores que los tuyos!.

—¡Lo dudo!.

—¡Estúpido!.

—¡Obesa!.

Y con cada palabra jalaban más a su lado al arácnido, empezando a marearlo al pobre.

—¡Oigan ya paren esto!.

Exclamo intentando zafarse, enredándose por movimiento en aumento los brazos contrarios, similares a víboras asesinas oh tentáculos...

—¡Ya deberías saber que los terceros apestan, Deadpool!.

Peter frunció el ceño, esos dos lo estaban ignorando, aparte que lo hacían tabaliarse escapándose a caer, asiéndolo sentir como una cosa que se puede zarandear a tu gusto.

—¡Ya acepta Wanda, tú estas muy por fuera de la liga de Spiderman!.

Eso último fue el detonante final del trepamuros, enfureciéndose al mal interpretar la intensión del bocazas, soltándose tosco de ambos, ahora él escapando hacerlos perder el equilibrio.

—Así que de esto se trataba...

Se dirigió a su reciente compañero de patrullaje, con una mirada molesta que para su desgracia conocía muy bien.

—¡Tú me crees poca cosa para salir con alguien como ella!.

Acuso erróneamente a su fan número uno que tembló, pero en lugar de miedo, de pura cólera.

—¡¿QUE?!.

Extendió los brazos, intentando procesar molesto lo dicho por su héroe.

—¡Tanto andar en el aire te afectó! ¿Oh que?... ¡Es la mayor estupidez que eh oído!.

Pero bien se sabe que cuando a Spiderman se le mete algo en la cabeza es difícil sacárselo.

—No fingas, Wade.

Dijo con seriedad cruzando de brazos, muy cerca del mercenario que también tomo pose a la defensiva, dándose de esas tensas miradas que no faltaban en sus disputas, quedando Wanda a un lado observando curiosa el giro del asunto.

—Tú que te la pasas entre cuanta mujer a si de despampanante, no crees que alguien como yo pueda siquiera interesarle a una.

Wade no supo si voltear a ver a los lados por lo de "Despampanante" ya que hay solo se encontraba a quien considera ballena, levantando en su lugar solo una ceja incrédulo.

—Eso explicaría porque estabas más raro de lo normal.

Deadpool dejo escapar un bufido junto a un sarcástico "Me impacta tu excelente deducción, Sherlock Homes" no pudiendo estar más alejado el porque de su estado.

—Y si tu recelo fuera solo porque ella es como tu hermana prima, estaría bien.

Su mirada paso a una mezcla de resentida con enojo, mientras que la del canadiense bailaba en la frustración.

—Pero es más porque me ves menos en este caso.

Soltó amargo, sería por esa costumbre pasada de prejuzgarlo, oh que traía esa espinita desde hace un tiempo.

Es irónico el ¿Como dos seres que se complementan tanto pueden tan mal entender sus puntos?...

—Telas te lo dije antes y te lo repetiré.

Respondió tan serio que Peter podía jurar diría algo así.

—Debes dejar de juntarte con Peter Parker, ¡Ese tipo te esta pegando su gen idiota!.

Cosa que no paso.

Limitándose el arácnido a darle la espalda al bocazas, tomando gentilmente la mano a Lady Deadpool, más que derritiendola en el proceso.

—¿Nos vamos?.

Le ofreció a la desarreglada chica que la pelea dejo con estragos, pero aun con el cabello hecho un desastre, el vestido sobre el traje roto, una gruesa mascara de por medio, se seguía viendo bien, tal vez hasta más sexi de lo común.

Ella soltó un gritito que hizo sonreír al ojos cafés, como a su vez maldecir al azules.

Y más rápido de lo que Deadpool hubiese querido, el araña llevaba en brazos a su versión alternativa, tirando cuanta telaraña fuese necesario entre los edificios, incómodo con las risitas compartidas de los dos.

—¡Oye aún no me llevas a ver Mi Villano Favorito 3, cabeza de red!.

Reclamo impotente, pateando el mercenario con enojo. Esto era el colmo, tanto de parte de su Spidey que mal entendió por completo su posición, sumandosele el atrasarle un día más la película exponiéndolo al posible spoiler de las redes sociales. Y de su versión alternativa que acababa de arrebatarle a su héroe en la cara.

—¡Ojala la comida sea horrible y las toallas estén sucias!.

Término diciendo Wade, cuando el par ya era un puntito lejano.

* * *

Mientras a las horas un héroe cansado entraba por la ventana de su apartamento, bien pudo quitarse la máscara como acostumbraba cada vez que lo hacia, pero se detuvo en una cuarta de segundo al ver que la televisión de su cuarto estaba encendida, con una amplia espalda de quien estaba sentado en su cama reflejándose por el resplandor del aparato, estando la luz apagada, lo más llamativo era una larga aparente cabellera.

—¿Eh Wade?

No se necesitaría ser un genio oh siquiera que Wade se volteara para confirmarlo, esa espaldas y chillidos por estar viendo la serié de "Paquita la del Barrio", no poseían imitación alguna.

—Podría preguntarte que se supone haces aquí.

Hecho un rápido vistazo a una ganzúa reposando en su cama, lo más curioso que ni siquiera había dejado la ventana asegurada, juraba por lo que sea que el canadiense se tardo horas en descubrirlo y más lo que les hizo escandalo de ruido a los vecinos.

—Pero me interesa... por raro que parezca.

Noto como captaba la atención del mercenario sin mascara, viéndolo encogido abrazando una de sus almohadas... La cual ahora debería lavarla debido que el ojos azules le lloraba encima dramáticamente, justo en el momento que la elegante Paquita cantaba por primera vez en un palenque.

—¿Más saber por que la peluca?.

Pete juraría que ni la velocidad de Daredevil mezclada con Flash, superaría la usada por Wade al mandar lejos la almohada y correr abrazarlo, lo aprisiono tanto como si temiese fuese a desaparecer, junto a miles de lágrimas reproduciéndose en aumento en ese instante.

Spiderman se tenso al inició, no sabiendo si el estado del bocazas se debía a esa depresiva biografía, oh por lo que sea que se cruzase en sus eternos confines confusos llamados mente.

Sea cual fuese el caso, no pudo negarse a corresponder su abrazo.

Wade podría ser el mas complicado, a la vez que el más sencillo de los enigmas.

—Si intentas seducirme, créeme que no esta funcionando.

Escucho una medio risa del bocazas escondiendo el rostro en su hombro.

—Oh si claro, como si necesitara hacer algo que sucede por si solo.

Peter pensó en más de una cosa que podría responderle, pero decidió por esta vez dejarlo ganas, al menos el llanto exagerado había acabado y fuese real o drama le alegraba.

—Hermano no tienes una idea de todo lo que Francisca tuvo que pasar, para ser todo lo que hoy es.

Spiderman giro los ojos, ¿En serio todo esto era por esa mentada serié?.

—Me imaginó.

—¡Es real, Telas! Y pensar que antes todos juraban que sus canciones se debían que no la habían follado bien en su vida... ¡Pero no! Esas letras poseen un porque.

—Muy interesante, Wilson. Ya podrías soltarme.

Dijo en seriedad el arácnido, intentando apartar al mercenario que más se aferró a él.

—Hereje.

Susurro.

—Pero en fin.

Se percató de la primera pregunta, ignorando la segunda.

—La peluca es porque quizás así...

Dejo de esconder su rostro buscando el otro, con otra expresión entristecida con nuevo lloriqueo.

—¡Te quedes conmigo y no te largues a la dimensión de Wanda!...

El héroe solo pudo levantar las cejas con un.

—¿Eh?.

Empezando a comprender el raro (Más de lo normal) comportamiento de su compañero de patrullaje.

—No te vayas, Redes...

—Wade.

—Tú no eres del tipo que dejan todo por una calentura, si la cuestión es que Wanda tiene cabello y eso te atrae, puedo usar siempre esta peluca, ¡Hasta vestimenta igual! Además que nuestros guardarropas se parecen mucho.

—Wade.

—La ciudad, la dimensión, ¡Yo te necesito!.

—Wade.

—¡Aunque hoy pareció que no te importa!, ¡¿Que es eso de fijarte en la versión femenina de tu mejor súper amigo?!, ¡Tienes una idea de lo incomodo que fue!... Es lo mas cercano a una hermana prima, y yo no me ando intentando echar al plato a tu anciana tía.

—¡WADE!.

Un aura oscuro se levanto alrededor del héroe, eso había sido demasiado hasta para Deadpool, aunque el mismo lo dejo de lado para no perder la inspiración.

—¡Y si ok, estoy celoso!... Porque si tienes al original Deadpool, ¡¿Por que mierdas vas a darle tu tiempo a una imitación con tetas animes?!... Tiempo que me costo tanto llegar a tener para que solo se lo entregues (Entre otras cosas) a la ballena de Wanda... ¡Eso no es justo!.

—Wade...

—Esto no es como la súcubo Jenny oh las chicas a la A y la Z con la que te empareje la empresa... ¡Es una versión alternativa mía, muy cercana a clon!.

—¡Wade!.

—¡Y antes que digas que mis celos son infantiles!, ¡Reclámale a Lágrimas que es la que tiene estos complejos!... Aunque a como lo pone parece más yaoi que otra cosa, luego se queja que la vez pasada hasta recomendación le habían hecho, incluso Becatrox le saco meme.

—¡WADE WILSON PODRÍAS HACER EL FAVOR DE CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ!.

Tuvo que gritar al punto que alguna vena de la garganta de seguro se reventó, solo así el mencionado pudo ponerle momentánea cadena a su larga lengua (Que por kilómetros y trayectoria podría hacerle competencia a la de Murdoc).

—¡Al fin!.

Lo aparto con toda la facilidad de él, con un leve movimiento de su mano izquierda, poniendo todo el orden en su cabeza de toda esa avalancha llamada Deadpool.

—Wilson el hecho que saliera una "Única" vez con Wanda no significa que me iría a su dimensión. Aquí esta todo lo que quiero, lo que me queda de familia, mi adorada ciudad y amigos, además de ti...

Tuvo que detenerse ya que el canadiense había vuelto abrazarlo como si de peluche de felpa se tratase.

—¡Tito! El sujeto que vende verduras en la esquina de la cuarentaocho... ¡Que haría sin él!.

Tuvo que darse golpe mental, por su enorme intelecto pensar algo tan tonto, pero de acuerdo Wade no se lo creyó y de cierta manera así es mejor.

Porque debía ser conocimiento universal que jamás abandonaría la dimensión, donde cierto ex asesino encontró la luz abrazado de su amistad.

—Spidey.

Escucho que le susurraba con una cálida sonrisa tranquila, que en medio de un mar de cicatrices transmitía luz similar a la de un pequeño.

—Por cierto.

Le devolvió el gesto, pasando a secar las lágrimas que no terminaron de resbalar de su ilusionado rostro.

—Con lo que dije hace unas horas...

De acuerdo esto no iba hacer fácil y dolía tanto como la primera vez que le dio la razón en algo.

—Llegué a la conclusión que mal intérprete eso de "Fuera de mi liga" no hablabas de mi, sino de ella.

No paso desapercibido que el ojos azules estaba apunto de abrir el candado, así que lo silencio con un dedo en sus labios.

—Ya sé que debí guiarme por como eres para comprenderlo. Pero aveces eres un completo idiota y otras un niño que me adora.

Escuchó como se le escapaba un gritito al apellido Wilson, porque de alguna forma sintió lo que dijo lindo.

—Parece que el gremio tenía razón.

Dijo una voz ajena, asiendo que ambos voltearan a ver la ventana, donde cierta rubia observaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Ustedes dos andan.

Spiderman abrió los ojos como platos, notandose sobre la mascara, ¡¿Cuanto abría estado viendo?! Después de como estuvo secándole las lágrimas a Wade dudaba podría sacarle la idea que estaba pensando. No ayudando que Deadpool se colgó de su cuello, apegando su rostro a su pecho, acurrucándose, levantando un pie soñador, con sonrisa traviesa, ya sea para molestar más a su versión femenina que lo estuvo fastidiando todo este tiempo oh al héroe por lo mismo.

—Aunque por todo el spam de internet y después del ajetreo de hoy, no debería sorprenderme.

Dijo la mercenaria en un tono entre cansado y fastidiado.

—Nah, cuídate sensual Spiderman y nos vemos Wade.

Corto las respuestas que vio el arácnido estaba apunto de soltar nervioso, no las necesitaba, ya se decía que realmente no podría existir un chico como esa perfección. Poseía un defecto enorme, atraerle más la amplia espalda de su versión alternativa que sus ardientes curvas, según lo que acababa de ver.

En fin, quizás esto de chicos tipo "Corazón de melón" no era lo suyo, podría ver un poco más haya, tal vez fuera del planeta en un sitio desolado, (Uno donde cierto Observador que la vigila con suspiros de fan enamorado).

—¡Adios, Wanda!, ¡Me saludas al resto de los Corps si te los cruzas!, ¡Y abrígate bien hace frio!.

La despidió alegremente el ojos azules, como si no se hubieran partido los dientes hace unas horas, la verdad si le agradaba Lady Deadpool y no es secreto para nadie, pero le agradaba más lejos de su Spidey. Siendo el único Deadpool de ese araña que adora tanto, si ese mismo que acababa de golpearlo muy fuerte en la cabeza apartándolo.

—¡IDIOTA!.

Le reclamo su comportamiento irritado.

—Yo también te amo, cariño.

Peter intento no reír con eso, dando un vacío gruñido.

—Aún puedes alcanzarla.

Dijo su contraparte, (Probándolo).

—No.

Se hundió de hombros, con una expresión normal, bajo la analítica mirada canadiense.

—Es mejor así.

—¿Por que? Acaso hace cosas muy extremas entre sabanas para tu ideología conservadora, a lo Ben Stiller.

El arácnido se logro sonrojar sobre la mascara con eso, entendiendo por completo a lo que Deadpool se refería.

—¡Wilson, solo cenamos!.

Exclamo indignado, ¿Que rayos tenía en la cabeza Wade si apenas la conoció un día?... Aunque con el currículum del ojos azules de hasta tener dos minutos de conocer a alguien acabando en su colchón, no debía sorprenderle.

—Pero bien que hubieras querido quinta base.

Le dijo en ese tono que Spiderman conoce tan bien, el de solo querer molestarlo y lo estaba logrando, asiendo que se sonrojara a la vez que irritara en aumento.

—Y con lo otro, ¡Descuida, Telas!.

Exclamo él mercenario bajando el aura de fastidio, calmando a su vez al araña por una amplia sonrisa dibujada en el rostro con cicatrices, no sabía si odiar oh ser feliz que una sonrisa tan inmensa involuntariamente le provocaba lo mismo.

—Toda esa tipo de estupidez momentánea se la atribuyo en automático a convivir con Parker.

—Ja-ja ¿Mejor dime que haces en su apartamento a todo esto?.

Preguntó el arácnido relajándose del alboroto, en lo que Wade se quitaba la peluca y acomodaba la mascara.

—Supuse que vendrías a contarle tu día a tu jefe TozAmanteToz, Telas.

El mencionado solo giro los ojos.

—¡Pero ya basta de comerciales sin pagar!, ¡SUELTA QUE PASO CON WANDA!.

Y de nuevo lo agitaba de sus hombros, Spidey ya comenzaba a creer que tendría complejo de maraca con esto.

—Nada realmente las cosas solo fueron...

El entusiasmo de su compañero de patrullaje no lo dejo terminar.

—¡Dejame proyectar, Castiel!.

Y de esa forma Deadpool atrajo de un jalón al héroe, abrazándolo con un brazo de los hombros, levantando el otro en lo alto señalando algún lugar, que Spiderman no distinguía más que su propio techo desubicado, en lo que el bocazas empezaba a narrar.

* * *

En un restaurante de prestigio, que ni debe serlo tanto oh su nombre saldría nombrado.

—Y te digo a Wade le encanta este lugar, no por algo sirven los mejores tacos aquí. ¿Ya te lo había dicho?.

Pregunto un arácnido notando que su cita estaba aburrida, hundida a más no poder en su asiento, con brazos cruzados.

—Solo como cuarenta veces, araña.

La chica se despabilo, no podía seguir mostrando su aburrimiento, oh esto se iría al caño.

—Oh lo siento...

Además el chico ante ella era tan adorable, decir que su estado apenado aun con máscara no la excito sería mentir con descaro, bien podría soportar en dado caso este, este...

—Es solo que vengo con Wade aquí muy seguido y... ¡Por cierto! Pedites el mismo combo que Wade pide jajaja eso me recuerda una vez que Wade y yo estamos afuera de la ciudad y...

"Wadetitis" pensó levantando una ceja. Esto era irritante, el chico más bueno (En más de un sentido), prácticamente perfecto seguía y seguía mencionando a su versión alternativa masculina, lo peor que parecía ser completamente involuntario.

—Jajaja ese tonto, tengo que recordarle muchas veces que es al revés, pero la verdad es adorable a su forma.

No podía negarse que se miraba lindo con la sonrisa que se le acababa de pintar, teniendo la máscara hasta la mitad al estarse alimentando, pero era desesperante que ni por cinco segundos pudiera mencionar otra cosa que su casi hermano primo.

—Lo que me recuerda que Wade dijo el otro día que el rojo es el nuevo naranja, ya sabes es la referencia de...

Tal vez la culpa era suya por seguir usando su mascara, por ese motivo quizás lo recordaba tanto por coma segundo, asiendo que se la arrancará prácticamente, liberando su cabello precioso en capas caer sedoso en sus hombros, sonrió ampliamente luciendo sus carnosos labios pintados exquisitos por el impacto reflejado en su compañía, como si la belleza de su rostro descubierto fuera un flechazo constante para su mente.

Lo mantenía embelesado por cada leve movimiento en este instante que hacía uso de cada coqueteo conocido como ultimo recurso, en el momento de comer no lo más afrodisiaco que existe pero sí sentía daba resultado, ya que el héroe la observo embobado, apoyando su mentó en ambas manos con semblante soñador, la Lady estaba segura que hoy mismo habría boda con rumbo a las Vegas, debido que lo que le diría el amable vecino sería tan estimulante que se lo llevaría cargando en brazos al motel mas cercano.

—Vaya tus ojos son tan hermosos.

¡Y bingo! Eso fue un poco virginal pero le gusto, habiendo sido perfecto sino le hubiera seguido...

—Justo como los de Wade.

La mercenaria se pregunto sí los vidrios quebrándose sólo fue en su cabeza oh algún idiota mesero se tropezó, que más daba si sentía el ambiente término de quebrase, ¡Por más precioso que fuera ese espécimen ante ella, con esto todo se había ido a la mierda!.

—Probablemente por eso me sentía atraído por ti y acepte saliéramos, siendo la realidad que lo único que siempre pienso es en Wade por ser tan maravillosamente perfecto.

Decía el arácnido cerrando los ojos con una gentil sonrisa, antes que un rayón de disco se escuchara con un grito ofendido, borrándose literalmente todo.

* * *

—¡WADE!, ¡ESO ÚNICAMENTE EN TU CABEZA PODRÍA PASAR!, ¡YO JAMÁS DIRÍA ALGO ASÍ DE TI!.

Reclamaba Spiderman, con la vena saltada de la frente por toda esa extraña narración de vuelta en su apartamento.

—¡Para que lo sepas ni me acorde una sola vez de ti, hasta que entre aquí!.

Ignoro el enojo junto a indignación de Deadpool, estandolo más él.

—¡Pues te informó, cabeza de red!, ¡Ya me has dicho que soy tu ídolo guapo e ingenioso en lo canon!.

Contraatacó, cruzado de brazos.

—Eso solo sería en el caso de tu perspectiva de loco trastornado, ¡Tonto!.

Con eso ahora fue el turno del canadiense en dejarlo ganar, quizás por única vez en quien dice la última palabra, luego le pediría la revancha.

—Pero por si en serio quieres saberlo.

Suspiro el castaño, caminando a la ventana.

—Wanda es muy hermosa, pero casi le vuela la cabeza al pobre camarero porque accidentalmente mancho su vestido al servir el platillo, además le casi desfigura la cara a unas señoras mayores que susurraron algo cuando pasamos cerca como crítica, y por poco hace a una chica tragar plomo por voltearme a ver.

Bufo porque su contraparte reía a cuanto podría.

—Si ríete. El punto que intente hacer a Lady Deadpool reaccionar que ese comportamiento no estaba bien y... Me dijo que ninguna mujer debe someterse a cambiar por un hombre, sin importar que tan suculento este, me patio y se fue.

Vio como el ojos azules terminaba de reír, levantando un puño en lo alto.

—¡Eso sonó a Paquita! Por lo tanto Wanda y yo vemos la misma serié, Telas.

Peter suspiro, percatándose que no fue una buena idea salir con alguien tan cercano a Wade, recordando su análisis antes de mal entender a su amigo, aparte de lo incómodo para este, así como tampoco había visto desde este ángulo lo difícil que es no hacer a alguien cambiar, sino que el hecho de ver como esa persona por si misma acepta la dura tarea de hacerlo. Es algo demasiado admirable que no cualquiera lograría realizar y más difícil mantener.

Wanda Wilson podría ser el ejemplo de la belleza, pero aun le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer antes de llegar al punto de la vida que su versión masculina llego, y no es que Spiderman no supiera ayudar a encontrar la luz a los caminos chuecos, sino que sentía no le correspondía esa misión a él.

En cambio la misión suya que si había no solo decidido, sino también mostrado el positivo cambio que dentro de si le provocaba admiración, se encontraba ante él balbuceando tonterías, que ya había dejado de prestarle atención, teniendo la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la ventana, sonriendo porque sentía aun en el caso que Deadpool tuviera recaídas siempre le brindaría la mano, por estar atentó a apoyarlo en su positivo cambio.

Decidiendo de esa forma, internamente con él mismo que dejaría el tema de las chicas a un lado, no volviendo a sentir celos de la suerte a medias de Wade en eso, todo en si tiene su tiempo. Así que en su lugar ahora sólo se concentraría en cumplir cierta promesa que hizo, iniciando con...

—Wade, Mi Villano Favorito espera.

Y con eso una sonrisa mayor a cualquier en su existencia poseyó al bocazas, lanzándose emocionado sobre su ídolo, escapando a que ambos se estrellaran contra el pavimento, sino fuera porque el arácnido se lo esperaba y con todo el uso de maromas logro se salvaran, volviendo a funcionar el querido Spidey-Taxi.

Cualquier mal estar que el ojos azules sintió antes se borro con eso, pareciendo que ahora la vida le premiaba, estando todo perfecto junto a su héroe en el cine, gritando internamente como un niño, sabiendo que su compañero sonreía también, comiendo dulces y palomitas, disfrutando todo lo posible el momento.

* * *

Estando todo bien, hasta que dos horas despues en sus asientos con semblante desubicado en el castaño y más que molesto en el bocazas gritara.

—¡PERO QUE MIERDA MAL HECHA!, ¡YA ARRUINARON A DESPICABLE ME!.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 **Jajaja desde la primer pag me dije que ese sería el final lol es que lindos en serio esa película me decepcionó u.u mis respecto para los fans que les gusto, para mi no estuvo bien desarrollada y tenían todas las piezas que no supieron aprovechar. Jajaja dejando la innecesaria reseña XD tenía poco de habre hecho la escena de Wade con peluca y Becatrox que me muestra al pez Darwin asiendo algo similar con Gumball lol me quede con cara de "¿Que ondas?" jajaja involuntariamente me salio referencia XD por último no se imaginan como una simple mal interpretación de palabras puede atraer problemas con quien tanto amas... Pero lo bueno que pequeñeces así no arruinan una amistad de verdad nwn.**

 **Muchas gracias a quien haya leído esta cosa rarosa de fic XD estoy feliz (Aparte de lo de la lindis Hellcow) este es el fic más largo que e escrito de estos peques nwn asi que saludos a los fantasmitas y los no lol.**

 **Nos vemos/leemos linduras.**


End file.
